There was no love
by VampwithAttitude
Summary: Brought together, hoping to forget, no love between them? At least that's what it seems like... AidoxZero Yaoi BoyxBoy rated T  for reasons. Lemons but not graphic. One-shot


_I hate you. So why do I let you touch me? Why do I let you hurt me, hold me, kiss me, take me? Why?_

It wasn't making love. Not really. Because there wasn't any love. There was just the sex. For whenever either of them felt unwanted or angry, they'd come together and emotions would turn to sex, would turn to exhaustion, would turn to forgetting. There was no love.

Aido lay on the floor of his empty room while the other boy lifted each of his legs individually to peel the leggings and socks off his ankles gently. Just seconds before they'd been watching the looks Kaname and Yuuki were giving each other heighten and, unable to stand it anymore, Aido had followed Zero out and up to his bedroom after seeing the look on his face.

His eyes slid shut and he moaned softly when Zero's coarse hands slipped under his dress coat and caressed his naked pale legs and when his lips pressed whispers of kisses to his bare arms. The hem of the dress coat was slid upwards so that more of Aido's legs showed; he lifted his back off the floor so Zero could push it up further until it could be pulled up over his head. Ruffling his golden locks.

"You're patient tonight" Zero said vaguely, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand leaving the other to rest on one of Aido's knees "Usually you're ripping my clothes off and screaming for me to take you as rough as possible"

Aido squirmed when Zero's words brought back uncomfortable yet desirable memories. He sighed.

"I'm tired" he said as explanation, gazing across his body at Zero who had, by now, lost both his shirt and trousers "I'd rather you were gentle tonight"

Zero smirked "I'll see what I can do" he said, easing his boxers off. Aido shifted his legs open when Zero motioned he should, drawing in a shaky breath before trying to relax. Zero chastely kissed Aido's lips.

"Gentle enough for you?" he quipped and Aido scowled, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck and pulling him flush against him so he could kiss him feverishly. He cupped Zero's face in his hand, not letting him go until they were both breathless. Zero responded enthusiastically, pressing into him more so Aido gasped in his mouth and then moaned when Zero ground his hips.

"That's better" Zero panted huskily "There's you spark" He leant in and pecked Aido's lips once more before moving to his neck. Aido let out a throaty groan when he felt fangs pierce his skin, and the smell of blood becoming fresh in the air. Zero slid his tongue around Aido's neck, sucking in some blood before closing the wound. He began kissing the bite mark he's just made making Aido whimper delicately. Aido felt Zero's lips brush against him and it suddenly occurred to him how used to this he was, how far he'd come with Zero.

From his inexperienced first to passionate nights where they both came at least seven different times trying to forget their troubles.

Zero had been his first. His _only_. And for some reason, that fact didn't seem to bother him when it once would have.

"What're you thinking about?" Zero's voice broke his train of thought and when he looked up he saw him towering over his body in the dark, arms on either side of his head, with a curious look on his face.

"You" Aido replied truthfully but Zero obviously took it as a joke because he smirked before moving closer, dipping his hands under Aido's legs and lifting them to rest against his hips.

"Ready?" Zero grunted, hoping against hope that Aido was 'cause he sure as hell was, and tightened his grip on Aido's hips. When he received a nod, he thrust in, leaving room for Aido to arch his back, curl his fingers in the silver hair and moan in ecstasy. Which, of course, he did.

"Zero" Aido whispered. His eyes alight and beads of sweat trickling down his arms and cheeks, Zero smiled down at him as he continued his thrusts.

"_Zer-O_!" Aido's cries went up at least two octaves, becoming slightly incoherent.

"You called?" Zero snarked grinning which made Aido smile breathlessly before moaning loudly "Shut up!" Zero half chuckled, half growled "The others are in the hall remember" Aido's cheeks burned at the thought of the others at a time like this and he bit his lip. Then his expression hardened and he scowled. "Now more gentle" he ordered "Take me as rough as you can get!"

"You are such a masochist" Zero muttered, digging his blunt nails into Aido's soft baby skin and thrusting deeper and brutal into the other vampire as requested.

"And—you are—a—sadist" Aido countered in his shortness of breath, his arms tightened their hold on Zero's neck, the fingers rubbing the skin on his upper back and he couldn't stop muttering Zero's name over and over again. Not Kiryu but Zero.

Zero groaned when he felt Aido tightening all around him and knew that they both wouldn't last long.

"Faster!" Aido wailed and he just managed to ground out 'yes, your majesty' when he felt Aido's release which then triggered his own waves of pleasure. Pulling out he smirked at the soft girls moan the blond emitted and then lay down on top of him. Exhausted.

"Get off...You're heavy" Aido complained after a while and Zero used his arms to push himself up so his nose just brushed against Aido's and their eyes met.

_There wasn't any love. There was just the sex._

Aido blinked slowly and Zero stood up.

"Sorry" he muttered, turning to go towards the shower. Aido sat up carefully.

_There was no love! Why was that so hard to remember all of the sudden?_

Zero turned the shower on freezing cold; if he was going to walk back to the sun dorm with Yuuki again he'd have to feel a little composed. After scrubbing his hair hard and wiping himself down, he exited the cubicle and dried himself off. When he went back into the room, Aido was sitting on the bed still naked reading a book.

"Shower's free" he murmured to him, Aido looked up, shut the book and smiled.

"Thanks" Then he went inside the bathroom too.

Sitting on the floor of the shower, hugging his legs to his chest, Aido thought about the recent events and why his heart beat faster about them than it usually did. His thoughts went to when Zero was lying on him but his imagination tweaked it because instead of staying silent Zero said three words in his mind...

"Hurry up Aido!" Not those words...

"Sorry" Aido quickly stood up, washed the soap out of his hair and grabbed a towel. He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door to find a frowning Zero wearing loose jeans and no shirt.

"Wanna spend any more time in there Barbie?" He huffed, folding his arms, Aido grinned sheepishly.

"I was thinking..." he started putting his dress coat back on but one of the sleeves got stuck.

"Been doing that a lot lately haven't you" Zero said, watching Aido tug on his sleeve amused before catching one of his flailing arms and fixing it for him. He then proceeded to do the rest of Aido's buttons while the blond seemed to stop breathing while he worked.

"Sit down" Zero murmured, his voice sending vibrations down Aido's spine. He did as he was told "So?" Zero asked while Aido lifted his feet to let Zero slid the leggings back on "What are you thinking so much about?" Aido shrugged.

"It's not important" he held onto Zero's shoulders to balance himself as he lifted each leg before standing up again so Zero could pull the leggings all the way up. Zero froze when he heard the slightest whimper from Aido; his arms were still wrapped around the smaller boy's waist, the thumb and forefinger of each hand on the rim of his leggings. Then he let go, letting the leggings snap on to Aido's back and recoiling his arms. Aido sat down again at a gesture from Zero.

"It must be important" Zero said, kneeling in front of Aido "If you thought about it during sex" He lifted one of Aido's feet by putting his ankle in a pincer hold, then he slipped Aido's sock back on and did the same to the other one.

"I can do this myself you know" Aido said, looking down at Zero and blinking sharply when he looked up.

"Then why don't you?" Zero said, standing up and helping him up as well "You haven't protested before" Aido lowered his eyes and didn't say anything, he saw Zero pulling on a baggy shirt through his eyelashes and then swallowed loudly "Well whatever it is" Zero said, making Aido look back up "It's obviously big enough that you didn't forget it, like you usually do. That's why we do this isn't it. To forget" _Yes that's why we do it! That is why we do it!_ So why was his heart sinking at those words? "Unless..." Zero seemed to sense Aido's thoughts "Unless you thought...otherwise?"

Aido blushed but he managed a scoff.

"No, there's no love" he said firmly then..."shit, did I say that aloud?" Judging by Zero's raised eyebrow he did.

"You make no sense" Zero muttered, making Aido sigh with relief "If you think you're falling for someone there's no point in denying it. It just hurts you. Just tell them. Don't be a coward. I made that mistake" Aido closed his eyes. Usually, after sex, they'd talk to each other about their problems and it seemed he's inadvertedly started that conversation but Zero hadn't understood his meaning.

Wordlessly, Aido took Zero's hand and squeezed it; the silver haired vampire looked over at him and smiled.

"Zero! Zero are you in-oh" Yuuki froze in the doorway, the door she's just burst through almost closing back on her. Aido immediately let go of Zero's hand as she took them in, sitting close together with their hair wet and plastered to their head "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt"

"You didn't" Zero said, standing up and speaking brusquely like he always did with Yuuki.

"Why are you both wet?"

"We went outside and got wet from the rain" Zero lied, looking out of the window with the corner of his eye to see the storm outside "I took a shower and offered Aido one"

"That was nice of you Zero!" Zero scowled at the surprised tone of Yuuki's voice and at Aido's repressed snort.

"Yeah, well, it happens" he said lamely, shoving his hands in his pockets "What did you want anyway?"

"I didn't know where you'd gone" Yuuki said cheerfully "But now I've found you. Come on. We're leaving now" She didn't wait but turned and flounced down the hallway.

"Coming" Zero said under his breath "your majesty" he looked at Aido to see if the desired effect had happened and was glad to see that it had. Aido was blushing head to toes "Goodbye" he said before quickly and sweetly kissing Aido, smirking once more and then walking out the door.

Aido pressed two fingers to his lips.

_No love...Right...?_


End file.
